Sweet Oblivion
by WiseOwl11235
Summary: Sora dreams of his adventures in the other worlds. Abused at home and kicked around at school, he longs for those times with Donald and Goofy.update Rating corrected.
1. Escaping the Pain

Sora turned off his radio, sighing. Reaching over for his pop, he listened to the fizz of the liquid inside. _Why am I here? Why can't I live in my dreams... never wake up from that place?_

He thought back to that wonderful place of his sleep. The strange companions that he'd made. Donald and Goofy... They were like the siblings he'd never had. He'd cast magic and fought the darkness within himself. But it always found him again. It found him in the form of his abusive parents and vindictive teachers. The daily beatings at school. Repeating endlessly, day after day after day. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

Sora's musician's ears clamored for noise, so he flipped on a random song on a random radio station. Rock. Another random station. Classical. Another random song, another random CD. Like the random faces in the crowds. Those faceless bastards watched as he was kicked and beat senseless every day, the teachers looked the other way, knowing full well that nothing they did would help.

Finally. Something that fit his mood: death metal. The psuedosoothing pulse of the bass, the drone of the lead guitar. The raspy almost-singing pounding from the speakers. "Messed up, thrown down, rip me into shreds; I'm leaving you now, for that dark little room in my head..." Sora chuckled a little, then broke into a full, bitter laugh. Oh the sweet irony of those words. He had whole worlds within his own mind. Sweet oblivion found his mind as his eyelids began to drop, his body began to relax. Sleep gripped his troubled spirit once again, and he drifted off to those wonderful people that loved him for who he was...


	2. Finding the Darkness

"Well, well, look who finally woke up." The quackish, helium-filled voice of Donald filled Sora's ears. _Have I really been asleep that long...?_ he wondered to himself. He stood up and stretched, the chain around his hip rattling a little. He summoned the Keyblade, ready for anything. The giant weapon's silver blade and gold handle gleamed in the sun.

"Hey, when did I fall asleep?" he inquired of his companions.

"About two hours ago. You must've been tired, nothing we did could wake you up." Goofy appeared from the left, holding food. Sora greedily grabbed one of the fruits and took a bite. The slightly sour applesque fruit dripped down his chin, and he was quickly done with it.

"These are good, Goofy, nice find." Sora flashed his trademark grin. Suddenly, a flash of another place filled his mind, a man swinging at his wife, a child upstairs asleep and filled with agony. Pain filled his side, and as he tore off his shirt to examine it, he saw a bruise forming; more frightening, it was getting bigger as he watched it. Another vision of that other world invaded his head; everything went black.

"...ra! Sora!" Waking was excruciating. It felt like the mysterious bruise had grown to cover his whole body. He groaned in pain. He was lying in the gummi ship. Looking out the windows, he gasped, and immediately regretted it; apparently his ribs had been bruised too.

Outside, the Heartless had completely engulfed the ship. "When you passed out, they all started showin' up, and we had to run for it." Goofy looked upset, which seriously worried Sora An overwhelming fatigue began to spread over Sora. His vision blurred, he laid back down. "Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy were there in a second, ready to help.

"I'm okay..." Sora murmured, and he fell comatose.


	3. Fighting the Evil

Sora awoke with tears streaming down his face. Oh, how he wished he could just sleep forever, and have no memory of the hell that he lived in now. The reason for him being ripped from that dream-world, however, became apparent after a split second. "Goddammit, boy, turn off that fucking music and get your skinny little ass down here!" Wiping his face on a sheet to hide his tears, Sora started the ill-fated trek downstairs.

"Jesus Christ, boy, what the fuck's wrong with you! You leave that damned freak music blaring all day, and it makes your poor mother and I think that the house is coming down on us!"

"I'm sorry sir..." Sora answered meekly. His gaze was glued to his feet. The verbal continued for a while, but was over quickly. Sora suddenly realized what the bruise in that other world was. A premonition of what was going to happen here. His frail body was jetted across the room. Sora didn't even try to get away as his father came near again. He reached out and kicked into Sora's ribs, and he gasped in pain. Again and again his father kicked at him, aiming for various places. The groin, the chest, the ribs, it didn't matter, just as long as Sora was feeling pain. The beating continued for a few minutes, then apparently Sora's father got bored with his son's lack of a fight.

Sora lay on the living room floor, his eyes watering. A single tear fell on the floor, and as he looked at it, his mind went blissfully blank. No more pain, no more of his father yelling at his mother. He couldn't smell the booze coming from the kitchen, or the rotting trash that desperately needed to be taken out. Another tear fell. Sora felt detatched from his body. He was vaguely aware that he was picking himself up off the floor. "I'm going back up to my room..." It hurt like hell to talk.

Up in his room, Sora lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _How much longer do I have to live like this..._ he wondered to himself. His body aching, and his heart heavy, he drifted off into sleep, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to reach that place in his own mind.

_"Momma, come on!" A tiny little boy jogged out in front of his parents. His auburn hair stood up badly, but he didn't mind it much. Eyes like the sky shone crystal-clear from his happy, laughing face. "I'm coming, wait for me," said the woman he'd yelled to. She too was grinning; It was a beautiful day, and she wanted to enjoy it with her son. The boy rolled around in the grass at the park, loving every minute of the warm spring day._

_Suddenly, a coughing fit came over him. The little boy's frail body shook with each hack from his lungs. His chest was on fire, he couldn't breathe. "Momm-" The little boy fell over, and didn't move..._


	4. Discovering the Strength

Sora sat straight up, gasping. That same nightmare... Why couldn't he forget? The few pictures Sora had were mostly of his brother, Caelum. _Caelum..._ Sora closed his eyes to try and keep himself from crying. Biting his lip, he eventually tasted blood. His parents... they had named them for the sky, with "caelum" and "sora" being the Latin and Japanese words for sky. Leaning back onto his pillow, Sora glanced over at the clock. 12:43... He knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep. His twin's face haunted him from every corner of his room. _Back then..._

Back then, Sora and Caelum were hailed as musical prodigies. Caelum played Motzart and Bach at seven years old, and Sora could sing to the heavens and beyond. In their mother's womb, they had competed against each other, each taking the nutrients from the other. Being born prematurely didn't help their fragile immunty, either. Their weak bodies were always susceptable to disease. Sora himself had brushed with death more than his fair share of times, simply through illness.

Sora thought back, looking through the fond memories of that time when his brother had been alive...

_"Think about it, Kay!" Sora gestured wildly, using his nickname for his twin. _

_"Dad's good at carpentry, we could get him to build a treehouse, and then you could sleep there, outside where you love it!" The coughing Caelum smiled. He knew Sora only wanted him to be comfortable. Caelum shakingly reached up to push his cinnamon hair out of his face, his eyes mirroring Sora's expression of excitment. "I think it'd be hard to get a bed up in there, Sora." Another bout of coughing racked his lungs. Caelum didn't let on to how much it hurt, though. God... his lungs were on fire. _

_"Kay, does it hurt a lot?" Damn. _

_"I'll be okay. I think mama wanted to take us to the park today. What'dya think?" Caelum flashed a trademark goofy grin. Immediately, Sora perked up. _

_"The park? Why didn't you tell me?" Mock-indignate, Sora pretended to be mad..._

Sora woke up and realized that his face was crusted with salty tears. _God... what did Kay ever do to deserve that?_ After Caelum had died, his father turned to the bottle, his mother became withdrawn and submissive, and Sora had somehow became the punching bag of the broken family. _If there is a God listening, just strike me dead now and take me back to Kay. Please..._ Sora began weeping again...

Sora forced his eyes open yet again, wincing as the crust from his tears fell into his eyes. His evil, evil alarm was blaring six o'clock into his ears. Sighing, Sora got up and got ready for monday.

"Faggot! Queer-ass!" The familiar insults pelted Sora as he approched the school building. As usual, he ignored them. _Stupid, stupid stupid! You'd think I would've learned by now..._ Sora thought in irritation with himself. _They know which door you use, idiot, so take another one tomorrow._ Something hard hit him in the shoulder. A large rock skittered across the floor as he bent in defense. He decided to just keep walking. Running would only make them throw more things, and fighting back would result in another beating. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The leader of the little group, a jock named Riku, threw another rock. It hit Sora squarely in the back of the head, and he went down. Seeing stars, he slowly picked himself up again.

"Go back to your fags in New York. We don't want people like you here," The boy had hair that had greyed prematurely; it shone in the morning light, and for second, he seemed a god to those around him... a god of darkness and hatred to Sora. Now fully on his feet, Sora lost patience.

"Okay, then, what kind of people DO you like?" He'd absolutely had enough, screw if it he was getting beaten up for this. Riku seemed a little flabbergasted for a second, unbelieving that Sora had spoken up like this. Come to think of it, he'd never heard Sora speak, period. The boy's crystaline blue eyes shone with hatred, and he had a stance to him that showed that he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Pfft, you just don't get it, do you? It's just you we don't like," Riku laughed, gesturing for his cronies to move in. Sora sighed, turned around, and ran like hell.

Okay, long chapter, I know ((d347h)) My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates, school's been making me it's bitch.

For the record, "caelum" is the Latin root word for sky, and "sora" is the Japanese word of the same meaning. Hence "named for the sky."

And just for the record, there will NOT be an R/S in this story. ((glares around))


	5. Fleeing the Terror

Yay for updates! I seriously am sorry for not updating in so long. If anyone still comes back here, please keep reading... -puppy eyes- School is still making me its bitch, but thanks to a wonderful thing called Creative Writing in the basement and choir, I at least have time to hand-write stuff and get it edited and whatnot. (Speaking of edits, I've redone the last chapters, too, so go read the new and improved Sweet Oblivion.)

Also, much as I wish I did, I don't own Rent. -sad-

---

Sitting in first period history, Sora tenderly felt the goose egg where the rock had hit im. Fortunately, while a little tender, it didn't seem too bed. As his teacher started off on the usual conspiracy theories, everyone else started to snicker. Sora, though, allowed his mind to wander.

_Eight boys in black slacks and pressed white shirts filed onto a stage. The two boys on the end were clearly twins, each with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. Applause rang out through the small music hall, and the boys blushed a little and grinned; they weren't used to applause. A note was sounded for B-flat, and they hummed their different parts briefly. Then, they began to sing._

_A keyboard joined them a few seconds later, adding to the strength and quiet power of the sound. One of the singers, a boy with dark hair and eyes, stepped forward and began to solo, everyone else stepping up their parts to create a sound like angels._

_"Once upon a lonely time, I saw your face; now through the love in my heart, I've been saved through your grace..." The piece was alive now, the audience completely under the spell it wove. Even some of the singers were swaying in time to it. The refrain ended and the soloist stepped back. The twin on the left end walked forward to the microphone. Even more than the previous singer, he poured his soul into the words and melody of what he was singing._

_His solo ended, and as he stepped back, the keyboard dropped out, and they split into six-part harmony. Even outside the passers-by could hear the gorgeous music. At the end of the concert, they would discover that their sound system had been malfunctioning..._

"Sora! If we're quite finished." The teacher stared down from his podium-like lecture stand. Sora froze, blinked, then turned a nice shade of maroon. He'd apparently started humming his part from that song from so long ago. Loudly, it seems.

"Now that we've decided to rejoin the world of the concious, care to tell me what year this occured in?" The teacher pointed to a spot on a map of Africa.

"Euh... 600 b.c.?" Sora went out on a limb. Fortunately, the bell rang, and Sora gladly grabbed his bag and bolted. He managed to run into an acquaintance, literally, in the hallway. You couldn't call him a "friend," but it was the next best thing for Sora.

"What's up, Fifi?" The little blonde reshman glared at him and walked on. He hated the pet name that the upperclassmen had given him. _Okay, be that way_... Sora thought to himself. Already Sora was back to his usual bitter self. He began trudging up the stairs to the music hall. Another director with an idiot director and stupid choirmates, again and again. Ditching his textbook in his locker on the way, Sora ran into someone else he vaguely knew. Known to his inside circle as "Trenchcoat Man," he was tall and skeletally thin, with brown hair and darting eyes. He glared down at the diminuitive Sora, who quailed and walked quickly on.

---

Fifth period choir was always hell. The mixed choir was basically sophomores like Sora who were inelligable for the better groups and the screw-offs of junior and senior year. The directors of the department had, in essence, given up on them. However, this was the only place Sora could feel invisible, versus feeling like a freak. At least here he could sing. The director walked in and rapped her music stand.

"We're warming up now, people." After a few breathing and tone exercises, she had them get out music for "Rent." As usual, the "Lone Soprano" was belting out all of the rong notes as loudly as she could. Sora sighed. She was all vibrato and nothing else. The altos were also too quiet, and his fellow tenors were too nasal to be any good. The bass section just needed to be shot.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. Sora usually just sat in the library doing homework, since he rarely had money for lunch. He enjoyed it here, and one of the librarians had sort of taken him under his wing. As he left for his next class, she slipped him a mini candy-bar, winking at him as if to say 'shh, don't tell.' Sora grinned back at her and went to math feeling considerably more cheerful than he usually did.

At last, the final bell. He could go home, although it wasn't much of an improvement to being here at highschool. At least here teachers tried to break up fights. However, on his way home, Sora ran into the jocks again.

"So, it seems we missed you this morning. Don't worry, though, we're not about to forget your daily ass-kicking." Riku and his cronies leered, and this time they were merciless, beating him as severely as his father did. They dragged him off to a small park and left him propped up against a tree, and Sora felt no inclination to move. He knew that it would only happen again if he went home as bruised as he was...

----

Vibrato, first off, is not as dirty as it sounds. It's where a singer's voice "vibrates" when s/he holds a note for any length of time.

Also, luv to the people who are still reading.


End file.
